Hogwarts High
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: HD slash - rating might go up. AU- Harry is a high-school outcast. meets draco malfoy, the new kid. and a certain purple-haired boy named Riddle seems to have a bizarre obsession with Potter. R&R!
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter in reality. I only own Harry Potter in my dream world. in the real world, all HP stuff are owned by J.K.Rowling.

**This fic will contain slash **(yay!) if you don't like slash, then _don't read it_! don't complain to me

a/n: this fic is AU, no magic! I know this idea isn't original, but I felt like writing it, even though there are a gazillion other fics out there like this...please read still

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter yawned as he listened to his alarm clock buzz. "Aurgh..."he grumbled. 6:00 am was definitely to early to get up.

Sitting in his bed for five minutes, Harry finally got out and walked sleepily to the shower. "Oorf!" he yelped as he was slammed into the wall.

"Good morning Potty-head." the fat blob with blonde hair said. Harry glared at his cousin Dudley who was his age. Dudley was one of the jocks in school, and was already ready, dressed in his sport jacket, hair styled, and sports bag in hand. Dudley always went to school in his car with some cheerleaders and the other football players.

"Leave me alone," Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm and going into the bathroom and locking the door. Sighing, he stepped into the shower.

He had lived with the Dursley's since his parents had abandoned him when he was younger. His mother left him on her sister's doorstep. While his parents were out enjoying their lives, Harry was stuck in a family that hated his guts.

In fact, Petunia and Vernon had only agreed to adopt Harry because the local social worker, Dolores Umbridge, forced them to.

After ten minutes, Harry was back in his small bedroom. He pulled on his black worn-out sweatshirt, his baggy old black cargo pants, and his falling apart sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror – he looked like the misfit he was. No one liked him in school, since he was the 'gothic-oner' who drew all the time.

Sighing at his appearance, he quickly picked up his worn-out back pack which held his two sketchbooks and all of his pencils.

Hurriedly, Harry got downstairs before his aunt could yell at him. Snatching a piece of bread from the fridge, Harry left through the front door and walked to the bus stop. Dudley may have a car, but Harry didn't, and Dudley hated Harry, so he would never offer Harry a ride.

Just as he reached the stop, the bus came. Climbing on, Harry received glares from his fellow students. He ignored them, and sat down in the front seat, jamming his old headphones in his ear.

--------------------

Harry made his way to his locker quickly. He knew if he hung around too long in one place, he would be an easy target.

On his way to his locker, he passed a group of students. On of them, a boy with red hair, stuck his foot out as Harry passed, causing the black haired boy to trip.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," the red head said, smirking. A brown haired girl laughed meanly, as did the rest of the group. Harry just glared, and gathered up his school bag.

"Fuck off," he hissed through gritted teeth. The group stopped laughing, and frowned. A small red haired girl, who looked like she might be related to the boy, spoke up.

"Now now, don't be a potty-mouth, _Potter_," she retorted, causing the group to burst into laughter again. Harry just shrugged it off and continued to his locker.

Gathering his books for Latin, Harry rushed to his first class. He arrived early as usual. So, he sat down and took out his green sketchbook and some pencils. Absorbed into his drawing, he didn't even notice other people file into the classroom until a shadow fell over his drawing.

Looking up, ready to be defensive in case of an attack, Harry was surprised to see a boy he didn't know. The boy had silver eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a dark forest green shirt that almost looked black, and black pants and boots. It was obvious all of his clothes were expensive..

"What do you want?" Harry asked bitterly. He was just being cautious, since people were always picking on him. The new boy however, looked taken aback.

"Nothing," he drawled, "I was going to compliment your drawing, but if you're gonna act like that, then never mind." And with that, he turned on his heel and sat down in the seat in front of Harry (who sat in the back).

A couple of minutes later, Ms. McGonagal came in. "Good morning, class," she announced, "We have a new student this year. Mr. Draco Malfoy, if you would please come up here." The blonde boy stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. The teacher continued to talk about him, and that he transferred from England. If Harry had been looking, he would've noticed that the blonde looked only at him, but Harry was busy drawing. (a/n: this story takes place in America. don't ask me why!)

_Great,_ the raven-haired boy thought, _One more person to make my life hell_. The Latin class continued, and Harry kept drawing as he always did. He never needed to pay attention - he always got decent grades. However, even the teachers loved picking on him-

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva yelled. Everyone turned to look at Harry, including Draco. Harry's head shot up, and he quickly put away his sketchbook.

"Yes?" he asked, dreading what would come. Minerva frowned, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Potter, if you could please tell me what the ablative case is used for in the first declension in Latin?" she asked, her voice cold and angry. Harry looked thoughtful for a second.

"I dunno, professor," he finally said. This infuriated McGonagal, something Harry was good at doing.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I suggest you pay attention instead of drawing god-knows-what in that silly book of yours," she scolded. The class snickered at Harry, and turned back to face the board, except for Draco, who hadn't even snickered. His eyes lingered on Harry, who had taken out his sketchbook again, and was back to drawing. Eventually, the blonde turned around, much to Harry's relief. He didn't like the feeling he got when those silver eyes were upon him.

------------

Latin finally ended. The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was eventually time for lunch. Harry was making his way down the hall, when an all too familiar voice stopped him, calling his name.

He turned around groaning. He knew that voice. Tom Riddle, a senior, the richest kid in school, also head of his own clique – the "punk-rocker" wannabes. (a/n: I hate people that pose as punk rockers :coughavrillavignecough: )

(random a/n: in this story, Harry's a junior)

Sure enough, he turned to face the purple-haired, pierced to an oblivion Tom, with his best friend Bella.

"What?" Harry snapped, annoyed. Tom and Bella just smirked. Dudley may not be Harry's favorite person, but he was an angel compared to Tom and Bella. Especially since Tom seemed to have some bizarre obsession with Harry.

"My dear Harry, aren't you happy to see us?" Tom asked with feigning hurt. Bella just smirked, and exchanged a look with Tom, who nodded. Bella returned the nod, and walked away. Tom began to move toward Harry, who in turn backed up.

"I'm never happy to see anyone, Riddle, especially you," Harry spat. Tom's smirk grew as he continued to move toward Harry, who finally backed up into a wall.

"That hurt, Potter, that hurt real bad," Riddle said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Suddenly, he had a pocket knife in his hand. Harry gulped when he saw the light glint off the dangerous piece of metal. "You draw too much, ya know? Artists get on my nerves Potter. I think we'll have to do something about that," he said. Suddenly he pushed Harry's head against the wall with his free hand, pulling Harry's hair out of his face as he did so. Tom then took the knife and ignored the struggling boy. He then traced a small lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, above his right eyes. Harry let out a small whimper as the cut began to bleed.

"Take that as a warning for cheeking me, Potter," Riddle hissed before he released the smaller boy and walked away. Harry just stood there for a minute, then went to the bathroom to wash the cut.

He didn't even notice the blonde behind the door of a deserted classroom.

-----------

Harry once again made his way to the lunchroom, the freshly made cut cleaned out. He walked over to his normal table after buying some food.

Harry always sat alone and drew (duh!) so he was surprised when someone sat across from him. He looked up to see the blonde again.

"Hello," the blonde said, "My name's Draco." Harry just nodded and went back to drawing waiting for the insults to start. Draco sighed impatiently, and tapped the boy's shoulder. Harry looked up, slightly confused. _Does someone actually want to talk to me?_ he thought hesitantly.

"Erm, I'm Harry," he finally said, unsure of what to do. This was the first time anyone actually paid any attention to him without torturing him. Draco smiled, and Harry cautiously smiled a small smile back.

"So what're you drawing?" Draco asked curiously. Harry held up his sketchbook for Draco to see – it was an anime boy, looking out a window sadly.

"Whoa. That's - wow. You're a good artist," Draco said, making Harry blush. No one had ever complimented him before.

"Thanks," he said. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, when a pug-faced girl screeched across the cafeteria.

"Oh _my _gosh! Someone's sitting with Pot-head!!!" an ugly junior named Pansy Parkinson screeched, loud enough for everyone to hear. The students burst out laughing.

Draco closed his eyes, as though annoyed. Blaise Zabini, another junior came up to him, and glared at Harry. "It's ok, Draco. You're new here. You don't know that _Potter_ is vermin and should be avoided. You can sit with my friends," Blaise said. Harry glared at him, but shrugged and went back to drawing.

Maybe on the outside, Harry looked like he could care less, but inside, Harry was torn up. This was the first time someone actually was nice to him, and Harry had liked it. Now, Draco would realize his mistake, and torture Harry like the rest of the school. Harry willed himself _not_ to cry.

Draco just looked at Blaise coldly. "I'd prefer to sit with Harry, thank you," he answered. Harry looked up in surprise, and smiled shyly. Draco returned it.

Blaise was furious. "Fine!" he shouted, "Be a gothic loner too!" And with that he stomped away to Pansy, muttering angrily.

Draco just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Drama-queen." Harry snorted softly, which caused Draco to smile at him.

They ate silently, Harry continuing to draw and Draco watching him. Finally, Draco broke the silence. "So, I guess you are not that popular here?" he asked curiously. Harry snorted, and a bitter look crossed his face.

"You guessed correctly. I'm the main entertainment for this school, no matter what year. Everyone just _loves_ to pick on the 'Potter Boy'," he said, trying to make it sound as though he could care less about the subject. But Draco could see that it hurt the boy, and he felt angry that people would pick on Harry.

"Well, now they can have two people to talk about," Draco answered, smiling warmly at Harry, who smiled feebly back.

"You know," Harry began softly, "I've never had a friend before." He mentally cursed himself. _Geez Potter, you're so stupid! Someone starts being nice to you and you get all mushy, _he thought. He looked down and expected Draco to burst out laughing.

But he didn't. Draco just looked at the boy with his silver eyes. "I know how that feels," he replied. Harry looked up, and they stared at each other for a bit. Finally, the bell rang, signaling 7th period.

Harry gathered up his sketch book and art supplies, as Draco waited for him. They walked to their lockers together (they had lockers near each other it turned out) and talked about what music they liked.

"Well, I don't know much American music yet," Draco admitted. Harry just nodded.

"Well, Linkin Park and Good Charlotte are always good groups," Harry said, "If you want, er, you can come over and listen to them today," he shyly suggested, unsure of how Draco would react (remember, this is his first friend!)

Draco looked happy at the thought. "I would love to! That would be so wicked!" he replied.

They were so absorbed in their conversation, neither noticed that a certain purple-haired and pierced to an oblivion boy was watching Harry, disapproval, jealousy, and anger glinting dangerously in his eyes.

----end of chappie one!------

well? was it good? wonderful? boring? awesome? nifty? different? cliché? stupid? intriguing? funny? sad? weird? cool? pointless? confusing?

lol...please review!!

a/n: I know some characters are OOC, but oh well


	2. Riddle Me This

**Diclaimer: **Nyeh. I don't own anything related to HP in reality...all belong to the great JKR, ok?

**Warning:** slash slash slash slash...SLASH! don't like? well, don't read unless you wanna! no complaints about the SLASH in this fic cause I'm warning you now...SLASH!

a/n: Kisses to all of my reviewers so far!

**Chapter Two**

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in an empty classroom, fuming. How _dare_ that new kid befriend _his_ Potter?! Oh, that blonde bimbo would pay. No one messes with Tom and gets away unscathed.

Tom was the leader of the "punk rockers" of Hogwarts High. They had a bad reputation with everyone. And for good reason – his gang stole items from stores; hacked into computers; raped random people; and beat up people that got in their way. Tom was the worst – although he had never raped anyone, it was rumored that he killed a "friend" of his.

And that rumor was true.

It had happened to summers ago. Tom, Bella, and another boy from his gang named Peter were planning to rob a jewelry store one night. Tom had noticed that Peter was acting nervous around him, and wouldn't meet his eyes. Bella also pointed out that lately Peter would flinch whenever he heard the word 'police' and his eyes would dart around nervously. Well, Tom put two and two together – Peter was gonna call the police, or had set them up. So, the night they were gonna rob the store, Tom asked Peter to meet him in the woods on the outskirts of town. Peter obliged, feeling rather confident.

When Peter reached the woods, he was knocked out by Bella. Tom tied the unconscious boy's hands together with rope. Ten minutes later, Peter was awake, an unable to escape. Tom looked murderously at the boy, and asked him if he had set them up. Peter, a wimp, admitted to doing so for a thousand dollar reward. This infuriated Tom. The purple haired boy took out a knife, and slit Peter's throat. Bella was at first a little shocked, but quickly composed herself. They gathered up the body of their dead "friend". The authorities never found the body of Peter Pettigrew.

While Tom hadn't killed anyone since then, he was still capable of it. In fact, many people thought he was after Harry Potter. And in a way, he was.

Yes, Tom Riddle was bizarrely obsessed with the raven-haired boy. To him, the boy was _his_. _His_ toy. Tom wanted the Potter boy. And he didn't like the idea of that blondie touching what was his.

Oh yes. That new kid better watch out. It was never good to be on the bad side of Riddle.

-----------

It was after school, and Harry and Draco walked home together. It was a long walk, but they passed the time by learning more about each other. Actually, they had a lot in common – they both liked anime and manga, horror films, and of course, videogames. They also liked a series of books called 'Harriet Potta', written by famous author Ro K. Jowling, which were about a young witch whose parents were murdered by a Dark Lord. They were talking about the first book in the series (Harriet Potta and the Sorcerer's Stone) when they reached Harry's house.

Luckily, no one else was home – his uncle was on a short business trip; Dudley had football practice and then was going to a party; and his aunt was visiting his aunt Marge and wouldn't be back till really late.

"Well, I have a stereo in my room," Harry said, motioning for Draco to come inside. The blonde stepped in the house, glancing around quickly. He noticed that the whole entrance hall was covered with pictures, yet none contained Harry. Slightly frowning, Draco followed Harry upstairs to what was definitely the smallest bedroom in the house.

"Sooo, what do you want to listen to first?" Harry asked, still being a little cautious before he spoke. Draco flipped through the black haired boy's cd's and settled with Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park.

As the music played, Draco asked Harry why he liked art so much. The smaller boy looked down for a bit, but finally answered.

"It's my release. I can express myself with it," he spoke softly. Draco nodded, and rubbed the boy's arm affectionately. Harry tensed at the touch, but slowly relaxed.

Draco stayed for about an hour and a half, but eventually had to leave when his mother called his cell, saying she needed help.

--------

Harry cursed. The bus had left without him, and he would now have to walk to school. No doubt he'd be late.

Listening to his headphones, he didn't notice he was being followed until he was roughly grabbed behind.

"What the fu-mmmph!" he started, but was muffled by a hand clasped over his mouth.

"I see you made a new friend," a voice hissed in his ear. Harry's blood drained from his face. _Riddle,_ he thought anxiously.

The boy's grasp on Harry tightened as he pulled the smaller boy into him, almost suffocating Harry. "I'm warning you, Potter. Don't do anything stupid," Riddle continued to hiss, "Or need I remind you?" And with that, Riddle, still clutching Harry very tightly from behind, drew out his knife, and messily retraced the lightning bolt from yesterday. Tears fell down the black haired boy's face, and his throat burned as he let out small whimpers, muffled by Riddle's hand.

Riddle smirked, and held onto Harry even harder, pleased at how frightened the boy was. He felt himself being aroused (Harry did too, much to his disgust). Riddle, when finished with the knife, leaned down to Harry's neck, and kissed it, biting the skin very hard, breaking the skin and drawing a bit of blood, earning a muffled cry of pain from the smaller boy.

"Be good, Potter," he hissed again, then let go of the frozen boy, and walked away.

Harry stood there, frozen with fear for a minute, until he finally snapped to his senses. Tears were still running down his face, mixed with blood from the cut on his forehead, which was bleeding terribly. He rubbed his neck, flinching when he brushed against the bite Riddle had given him.

He continued walking to school, trying to ignore the throbbing he felt in his head. Reaching the building, he ducked into the bathroom before he ran into anyone else. Not caring that the bell signaling to beginning of class had rung, the black haired boy slowly cleaned out his cut on his forehead and neck.

He hissed with pain as the warm and soapy water came into contact with his bruises. Finally, the bleeding stopped, and he gathered up his things making his way to Latin.

McGonagal glared at him when he entered late, and gave him a demerit. Harry was used to this, and merely shrugged it off, making the teacher even more infuriated, not that Harry cared.

Draco shot the boy a questioning look, but Harry didn't meet his eyes. He then noticed that Harry had a small cut on his neck, and looking at the boy's face, he noticed that the lightning bolt shaped cut that he had seen that weird purple haired kid make yesterday was reopened, and must have just recently stopped bleeding. Draco made a mental note to find out exactly what happened, since Harry was now officially his friend.

Latin class, and the rest of the morning for that matter, went by extremely quickly. Harry made his way to his locker before lunch, to see Draco standing outside it. _Oh shit,_ he thought. Quickly, he glanced around, afraid he would see Tom Riddle watching him. Deciding the coast was clear, Harry greeted Draco, and they quickly made their way to the cafeteria.

Sitting down and eating, Draco kept looking at Harry. Finally, he spoke, "Who's that purple-haired freak with all those stupid looking peircings?"

Harry almost burst out laughing. He had never heard someone insult Riddle out loud before. "Tom Riddle, the most dangerous guy in school," he answered, managing to just let out an amused smile.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why did he knife you?" he asked, causing the other boy's body to stiffen.

"Idunnowhatyouretalkingabout," Harry said softly and quickly. Draco reached over and placed his hand soothingly on the smaller boy's arm.

"I'm your friend. Friends worry about each other. Now, why would he do something like that?" Draco repeated.

Harry answered hesitantly. "Well, he, um, sorta seems to have this bizarre obsession with me. I dunno why. He made this cut on me yesterday cause, well, I dunno exactly why. Like I said, he just has a bizarre obsession with me," he said slowly.

Draco furrowed his brow. "But why did he reopen the cut this morning?" he asked. Harry's body tensed even more, as he tried to figure out what to say.

He finally decided to ask, "What makes you think it was reopened?"

Draco smirked lightly. "When you walked into Latin, I could tell it was retraced with a knife, and besides, it looked like it had just stopped bleeding when you arrived."

"Oh."

"Well?"

Harry wrung his hands nervously. He finally spoke softly, "He doesn't want me to be friends with you, or anyone else for that matter." Harry decided not to tell the rest of the story to Draco, like how Harry, or Harry's pain (he wasn't sure) had aroused the senior.

"What the fuck? Why does he care?" the blonde asked angrily. Harry was his friend, and he'd be damned if a stupid purple haired freak was hurting the boy for petty reasons.

"Like I said, Riddle has some weird unexplainable obsession with me." came the response. "Look, I really don't wanna talk about this right now," he continued.

Draco reluctantly nodded, and Harry sighed out of relief. The two began discussing how crazy their Latin teacher was, and how greasy their chemistry teacher seemed to be. 

Meanwhile, from the hall, a certain purple-haired boy watched, frowning and lip curling. Obviously, that blondie wasn't going to give up on pursuing friendship with _his_ Harry, nor did Harry seem to take his warnings to heart.

_Well, I'll just have to teach him another lesson, won't I? And perhaps I should teach that bimbo one while I'm at it,_ the pierced senior thought, sneering at the two boys.

------

a/n:

ok, I know this is horribly VERY cliché, but oh well!

press the 'go' button and review!!!

reviews warm my lil' ol' heart !!


	3. Part Three

**disclaimer:** no I don't own Harry Potter, etc. all owned by JKR.

**slash** (so don't complain homophobics – I've warned you)

a/n: yes, I actually do like punk-rockers, hell, I love them. I just don't like punk-rocker wannabes, which is what riddle is in this fic. just wanted to clear that up.

Merlin, did this update take long or what? so sorry. I was working on the sequel for my one story, and then I just recently recovered from a nasty fever, so...

**Chapter Three**

Draco walked down the hallway toward Harry's locker. He was stopped short by a tough looking senior girl.

"Malfoy." she stated, looking him over, a smirk playing on her ugly face.

"Who's asking?" the blonde asked curtly, eyes narrowing. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach around this girl, a foreboding feeling.

"Name's Bellatrix. Call me Bella though," she answered, moving closer to the boy.

Malfoy tensed up. He had seen this girl with that Twiddle...Riddle – whatever his name was – the other day. "What do you want?" he drawled.

Bella sneered. Tom had sent her to stall the blonde for a while, and she would have fun completing this task. Moving closer, she lightly pushed Draco against the wall, laughing at how tense he was.

"What the fucking hell are you-"he began, only to be cut off by Bella crushing her mouth against his. Draco froze for a second, before he processed in his mind what was happening. Freeing his arms from her grasp, he pushed her away, wiping off the smeared purple lipstick on his mouth.

"Fuck off!" he shouted at her. Bella just grinned as he moved away.

"Poor wittle poofy Malfoy. He twas kissed by a girly! Whatever twill he do?" she drawled in her mock-baby voice, throwing back her head to laugh. Draco just glared at her.

"Leave me fuckin alone, bitch. And tell your boyfriend to leave Harry alone," he said, eyes glinting angrily.

Bella's laughing increased. "Riddle? My boyfriend? Nah, he don't fancy me, stupid boy. Such a shame, for he's such a hottie," she said when her laughing fit subsided. Her eyes glowed with amusement as she continued, "Alas, he fancies someone else." And with that, she turned and stalked off, laughing to herself.

Draco just watched her leave, eyes burning with hatred. Shrugging it off, he contimued walking to Harry's locker.

Reaching it, he was surprised to find Harry not there. Worry filled his heart. Harry promised to wait for him, and sure he was a little late from the incident with Bella, but surely the raven-haired man wouldn't ditch him for a few minutes! He knew Harry wasn't like that, granted he didn't know him for long.

His worry increasing, the blonde began to search for the raven-haired boy who was unbeknownst to him, currently petrified.

----earlier----

Harry sat leaning on the door to his locker, his headphones on, waiting for Draco. After a few minutes, he felt somebody's presence next to him, the black-haired man pulled off his headphones.

"Your early," he drawled as he turned to face the blonde, surprised to see Riddle instead. Gulping, the boy instinctively backed away before being grabbed and dragged away out of school.

After two minutes, the two reached an alley where Harry was slammed against the wall, pinned by the larger boy.

"Soooo, you've decided not to obey me, have you?" Riddle asked, staring icily at the terrified boy.

"Answer me," the purple haired boy hissed. The smaller boy remained silent, staring fearfully at the larger and stronger boy.

"I. Am. NOT. Someone. To toy. WITH. Potter," Tom hissed through gritted teeth, pushing harder against Harry.

"I-I..." Harry finally choked out.

"You what, huh? You don't think I'm serious when I make threats, Potter?" Riddle asked. Harry remained silent, and this time Tom grinned devilishly. Leaning into the smaller boys neck, he whispered into his ear, "You know those rumors that I killed Peter, _Harry_? Well, they are true."

Shivers went up Harry's spine, and they weren't pleasant. Harry felt his blood freeze as his body stiffened with fright. Riddle pulled away and faced the boy. "I won't hesitate to kill someone else, Potter."

Riddle watched with amusement as the boys eyes widened with fear even more. Smirking, he said in a deadly voice, "Oh don't worry, I _promise_ I won't kill _you_." Releasing his grip a little, he felt the boy relax again. Amusement flickered in the purple-haired boy's eyes as he leaned in towards Harry, leaving only an inch apart from them.

"But I can't make the same promise about blondie," he whispered, feeling the boy tremble against him.

Giving one last smirk, Tom closed the distance between the two with a violent kiss, causing Harry to choke with pain. Pulling away, Riddle brushed his fingers across Harry's cheek.

"I'm watching you, Potter. You better learn to behave soon," he spoke, and then walked away, leaving the stunned boy slumped against the wall of a deserted alley, frozen in place.

------

Draco felt like he was running in circles. _Where the fuck is he?_ he thought. Going by an alley, the blonde paused when he saw a small boy hugging his knees, slumped against a wall. Could that be-

"Harry?" the shocked boy asked, rushing over to the boy. Reaching him, Draco confirmed that it was indeed Harry, and he knelt down next to his friend.

"Harry? Harry. Look at me. Harry!"

The raven-haired boy slowly looked up, and Draco noticed he was trembling. "What happened?" the blonde asked, reaching out to touch Harry, who in turn flinched.

"Harry! Please tell me!" the blonde pleaded, stroking the small boy's arm softly and gently.

Harry looked at the blonde sadly, tears brimming his eyes. "I have to go." he spoke, trying to sound as bitter as he could possibly sound. Draco blinked in surprise. He noticed that Harry, even though he had tried to cover it with rudeness, had sounded regretful. or at least, that's what he hoped.

"Harry, I'm your friend! I'm-"Draco began. Harry stood up, and cut the blonde off.

"I have to go," he repeated as he began to leave, "alone," he added when the blonde made to follow him.

"Harry. Like I said, I'm your friend and there is no fucking way that I'm gonna-"he began.

Harry whipped around. "I'm a pathetic loser. I don't deserve to be your friend," he said softly. Draco stared at the small boy.

"That's not true!" he said, "I want to be your friend! I like you- what did you say?" the blonde asked when Harry mumbled something inaudible.

"I said, 'What if I don't want you to be my friend?' I don't need a fucking friend," the raven-haired man repeated. Harry quickly turned around before Draco could see the tears in his eyes, and he walked away, biting his lip to keep from sobbing loudly.

The blonde just store there, numb. His heart had just been sliced in two, by a boy who he had known for less than three days.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Riddle had something to do with this. He just knew it.

----

Merlin, I'm exhausted. it's 2:30am, and I woke up at 4am this morning after getting only 5 hours sleep. I hope this chappie was ok.

please review, and read my other stories while waiting for the next chappie to this one!

please remember to review! I'll update as soon as I can...until then, night-night!


	4. Fourth Part

**disclaimer**: Still own nothing.

**warning:** cutting in this chapter. you don't like? well, that's what this warning's for!

a/n: im in a crappy mood. stupid computer may have a virus thanks to my mom (who is absolutely INEPT at computers, so no wonder we may have a virus!)

**Chapter Four**

Harry walked, staring at the ground, feeling numb. His feet subconsciously led him back to home.

At this thought, the raven-haired man snorted. _Home? Yeah right,_ he thought bitterly.

Home or not, it's where Harry headed, and he was thankful that the Dursleys were out, and not occupying the house. The last thing the boy needed was to be brutally tortured as soon as he stepped through the front door.

Harry slammed his pitiful bedroom's door shut, locking it. Damn that Riddle, messing up his fucking fucked-up life.

Harry pulled the curtains shut, drowning the room in darkness so he could mope properly in solitude.

One reason his life was fucked-up was because his parents, the man and woman who had decided to have a child, had abandoned him.

When he had been born, his parents had become overjoyed at first-they had a living, breathing son! They coddled him, and pampered him lovingly. However, not even a year after his birth, his parents became restless. They wanted to travel, to see the world. So, they decided to take a three month trip around Europe. They left Harry with his aunt and uncle, under the impression that they would return.

They never did. They just abandoned Harry like one would a toy after it lost the glory of being 'new.'

Another reason was that his aunt, uncle, and cousin hated his guts. They verbally abused him, starved him, and tortured him. Hell, after his mother abandoned him with them, they were gonna send him somewhere else, but a social worker interceded, and forced them to keep him since no one could track down Lily and James.

Thirdly, he was the school outcast. No one liked him, unless you count Riddle's weird obsession with him a form of 'like.' All the students hated him. Couldn't stand his guts.

_Correction,_ Harry thought bitterly,_ Someone did like me, someone I liked back. _

Draco Malfoy.

He had been Harry's first and only friend, and the boy had actually appreciated his company. He cared for the blonde.

Which brought Harry to the fourth reason his life was fucked-up. Because Tom Marvolo Fucking Riddle wouldn't leave him, Harry, alone. Thanks to Riddle, Harry had to push away his only friend.

"Damn you, Riddle!" Harry yelled, punching the pillow on his bed. He hated his life.

Glancing through tear filled eyes, Harry noticed a shimmer of light reflect off of something on his desk. Walking numbly over to the wooden object, he picked up his compass (no, not the thing that points north or whatever. this is the math utensil).

He moved the metal object back and forth watching as light from nowhere glinted across the tip of the edge.

_My life sucks,_ he thought as light flickered in his eyes from the sharp point.

_It's so fucked up,_ he thought as he watched it, glimmer this way and that.

_I wish I were dead,_ he thought as the sharp point looked more and more friendly.

Then, slowly and numbly, the boy pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, and looked at his pale arm.

Pressing the point gently across his wrist, he pulled it along the flesh slowly, watching as a line of crimson liquid appeared.

_I don't even feel the pain,_ he thought numbly as he looked down upon the wound he created.

And with that final thought, Harry lay down on his bed, closing his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

----- bpbpbpb------

Draco stalked about the local mall, in search for a certain purple haired senior. He knew Riddle did something to Harry, and hell, he was gonna do something about it.

A Malfoy always pursues to get what they want, and Draco wanted to be friends (and possibly something even more) with that green eyed boy. So naturally, being a Malfoy, Draco wasn't about to let a freak like Riddle threaten or hurt his Harry.

Finally, he spotted Riddle, leaning against a wall, talking to that girl Wendy or Bella – whatever her name was.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, and stalked right over to the two, receiving stares of shock on the way, for no one ever goes near Riddle or his companions. At least not willingly.

"Riddle." the blonde hissed once close enough to the pair. Riddle looked up with Bella, and annoyance flashed in the senior's eyes along with hatred, before he hid them.

"Why if it isn't the little blondie," Tom said mockingly. Bella laughed overly loud at this remark, a horrible high-pitched laugh.

"What did you do to Harry?" Draco asked coldly, ignoring Riddle's comment as he cut right to the chase.

"Awww. Wittle Dwakie seems ter be quite takied-wakied wiff wittle Potty," Bella drawled in her baby voice, laughing shrilly. An amused smile crossed Riddle's features as he stepped forward, facing Draco.

"Now, now, _Malfoy_. Potter is none of your concern. And if you know what is good for you, you'll stay away from him," Riddle said in an icy voice.

Draco just glared at the taller boy. "Fuck off, Riddle. I don't care about threats from a fucking asshole like-"he began, only to be grabbed and slammed into the wall by Riddle no less.

"No one. Ever. Insults. Me." Riddle hissed, "And if you know what's good for Harry and yourself, you'll stay away from him. Potter. Is. MINE."

Draco just snorted. "He doesn't even like you, you bitch," he replied icily, not caring about the antipathy glinting in the other boy's eyes.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who was annoying him. Why, if they weren't in a public place now, surrounded by security guards, he would beat him to death. Nonetheless, the senior controlled his anger, and spoke bitterly. "I wouldn't push your luck, blondie. You're already high on my hate list." Draco just smirked, but said nothing. Tom released the boy, really wanting to shoot the blonde's brains out. Once again, he controlled his anger. Nodding his head to Bella, they left without another word.

Draco stood there, straightening out his shirt. That git, thinking that a _Malfoy_ would be scared of some threats. Honestly! Draco would probably have been more scared of a 9 year old girl than that purple haired bastard.

Scowling, the blonde left the mall, more determined than ever to find out what Riddle did to his Harry.

So, with those thoughts, he headed to Harry's house. He would take care of his Harry, no matter what.

----end of chappie----

thank you to all who reviewed last time! i feel so loved!

**important a/n READ! :** HELP!!! I am suffering writer's block for this story!! I had a plot planned out, but I just realized that it wouldn't work out, and I have no idea where to go from here!!! If you have any ideas for this story, please inform me! Ideas would be VERY appreciated o.o;;

click 'go' and review (with ideas hopefully!)


	5. Pushing Me Away

**disclaimer:** Nope! I'm _still _not JKR.

**a/n:** Wow. Over a month. It took me _over_ a _month_ to write this chapter! I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting like this. I honestly wrote this as fast as I could, but writers block wouldn't leave me alone.

Thank you all for your reviews, especially for all of the ideas!

And once again, I am sorry for this long awaited chapter…

**Chapter Five**

Harry's eyelids fluttered slightly as he awoke from his deep sleep. Trying to sit up, he was amazed by how weak and dizzy he felt.

_What's wrong with me? Am I sick or something? _he thought, confused. _Oh,_ he added when he looked down at his arm. Dried blood coated the small cut on his wrist. The dark crimson/brown color contrasted with his pale skin.

_I bled a lot,_ he realized, _No wonder I'm drained._

Forcing himself out of bed, he grabbed onto his desk as he regained his balance. The black haired boy slowly made his way to his door, where he crossed to the hallway bathroom.

Going inside, he looked at the mirror in the medicine cabinet, surprised by how pale he had become. Sighing, he grabbed a face cloth and washed the dried blood from his arm. The warm water stung, but Harry didn't flinch. Instead, he forced himself to embrace the pain.

After cleaning up, he returned to his room, and lay back down on his bed. He sure wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

---------bpbpbp----------

"This chicken is simply _marvelous_, Narci dearest," Lucius Malfoy commented as he delicately cut another bite size piece of rosemary roasted chicken and plopped it delicately in his mouth, chewing it slowly and properly with his mouth closed.

"Why thank you, darling. That new servant boy – Dobby is his name, if I recall correctly – helped me roast it," the lovely Narcissa Malfoy replied, smiling at her husband. Her smile faded, however, when her eyes rested on her beloved son. Draco seemed a bit…_distracted_…tonight, and seemed to have something large on his mind. Lucius followed her gaze, and frowned slightly.

Lucius cleared his throat, causing Draco to jump slightly as he was pulled back into reality. "So, Draco, how is school going?" Lucius asked his son.

A dark look passed Draco's face before he answered hurriedly. "Oh, fine. Just wonderful."

Narcissa placed a hand on top of Draco's in a comforting, mother-like manner. "Drakie darling, you can tell mummy and daddy anything on your mind, you know, sweetie."

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother, smiling,before suddenly turning to face Lucius. "Father, do you know anyone by the name 'Riddle'?" he asked, staring his father deeply in the eye.

Lucius frowned. He'd heard that name before, but he couldn't place from where he had heard it. "It sounds familiar, but I don't know anyone personally named Riddle. Why are you asking, Draco?"

Draco's eyes darkened slightly. "Oh…no reason. Just…curious. That's all," he replied, trying not to sound disappointed. Slowly, he wiped his mouth on the embroidered napkin, and stood up slowly. "Father, Mother. If I may be excused, I have some homework to finish," he said politely. His parents nodded an 'ok,' and Draco went to his room, cursing Riddle under his breath.

-----------bpbpbpbpbp-----------

Harry stared blankly at the board in Latin class, not paying attention to the droning of the Professor.

His eyes had circles under them, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It wasn't until the girl next to him elbowed him painfully that he came out of his trance.

Sending a glare in her direction, he hissed at her, "What do you want?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "I thought you'd like to know that class is over," she replied, obviously amused.

Harry looked around, and the room was indeed empty, except for a certain Draco Malfoy, who was obviously taking his time gathering his things, deliberately waiting for Harry.

Harry cursed under his breath, and groaned. The blonde was the last person he wanted to face at the moment, let alone talk to.

Turning back to Hermione, he was surprised that she was…_actually_ waiting for him? Seeing his confused look, she smiled a genuine smile. "I figured that since we have the same class next that we could walk together," she half asked Harry, who hesitantly nodded.

Harry and Hermione began to leave, and passed Draco on the way. Harry had purposely positioned Hermione to walk between he and the blonde so that there was no chance of Draco pulling him away.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired girl as the two passed. He let out a sigh of frustration when they were gone. Goddammit! Harry has been avoiding him all morning. All Draco wanted was to bloody talk to him, for Christ's sake!

--------bpbpbpb-------

"Ahem. So…Harry," Hermione began, wanting to end the uncomfortable silence between the two as they walked to their next class, "…er, whats up?" she asked, not sure of what else to say. Deep down, she pitied Potter. She had wanted to befriend him, but she had let her reputation keep getting in the way. Now, however, she was beginning to regret it. He was a mysterious boy, and not bad looking either. He was actually pretty hot…that is, in a dark, gothic way.

"Nothing much," he replied, looking at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. Hermione mentally kicked herself for all the times that she had put him down. Obviously it had made him uncomfortable with people. _Except that new kid,_ she realized, _they seem to have gotten along fine right away…except for today._

"So…why are you avoiding the new kid today?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Suddenly, she was looking into angry green eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Granger," the boy said angrily through gritted teeth. That didn't stop Hermione though, even though she knew she shouldn't probe any deeper.

"But Harry-" she insisted, before the boy spun on his heel angrily.

"It's none of your fucking business," he yelled over his shoulder as he hurried down the hallway. Hermione just stood outside their designated classroom, watching him disappear from site. Something was up, and she would find out what.

-----------bpbpbp--------

Lunchtime finally arrived, and Harry found himself sitting alone, glaring at the "food" they sold in he cafeteria.

"Harry?" a voice that made the dark haired boy shiver asked. Looking up from his lunch, he glared into those beautiful silver eyes.

"Go away," he snapped, resisting the urge to just hug the blonde and sob helplessly into that perfectly toned chest.

Draco didn't leave though. "Harry, we have to talk-" he began. Harry though didn't let him finish.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, standing up abruptly, slightly trembling. Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the lunch room, ignoring the laughter directed at him for making a scene.

Draco just stood there, glaring at the fleeing back of Harry. No one ignored a Malfoy.

-------bpbpbpbpb-------

Harry slammed his fist into his locker, not caring that he began bleeding as a result. Giving out a strangled, frustrated cry, he prepared to punch it again. Suddenly, however,he found that he was pushed against his locker, and pinned there. Glancing up, expecting to see the freaky face of Riddle, he was surprised to find himself staring into angry, stormy silver eyes.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Draco spoke icily, keeping a firm grip on Harry to make sure the smaller boy didn't escape.

Harry glared, but did not struggle. "There is nothing to talk about, Malfoy," he replied in the same icy tone. Draco's fury increased. He couldn't hold his outburst in any longer.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Harry?! Of course we need to talk! I wanna know what the fuck is going on! You've been ignoring me all day, and I'm fucking sick of it. I don't care about Tom Fucking Riddle; I want and will be your fuckingfriend. I bloody fucking care about you, ok?!" Draco shouted angrily, his breath tickling Harry's chin. (**a/n:** wow...drakie cursed a lot there, didn't he :-D)

Harry just glared back at him. "You care about _me_? We only bloody met-" he began angrily, only to be cut off.

"I don't fucking care when we met! I feel like I've known you forever! I-" he stopped to take a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say next, "I…I think I may even l-love you," he admitted, his tone softer than earlier.

Harry's eyes went wide. _What?! _"N-no…you can't. Y-you bloodyfuckin' can't! Get…get away from me!" he yelled, stuttering as he stumbled forming words.He began to struggle blindly. _No…he did not just say that…He can't love me! I'm a freak. I don't deserve love,_ he thought, knowing he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Harry, I assure you I can love you. And I'm not leaving unless you look me in the eye and say you want me out of your life," Draco almost whispered, and he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Harry's face.

Harry almost melted into Draco's arms then and there. The blonde seemed so sincere, so honest. He then realized he might just love the blonde as well.

Draco moved in and lightly kissed Harry, catching him by surprise. The raven haired boy felt a tingling sensation tickle his spine, and began to kiss back. _Everything's gonna be all right, _Harry thought as Draco deepened the kiss. This was bliss…this was perfect…this was-

_'I won't hesitate to kill someone else, Potter... Oh don't worry, I promise I won't kill you... but I can't make the same promise about blondie.'_

Harry panicked and pushed Draco away. The blonde looked shocked, but moved forward, concern in his eyes.

"Harry…? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching up to touch the boy, only to have his hand slapped away. "...Harry…?"

Harry looked at Draco, and glared at the blonde. "Malfoy, I want you out of my life. For good," he said icily before brushing roughly past Draco and ran as fast as he could away.

Draco stood there, too shocked to do anything. For the first time in many years, Draco felt tears in his eyes.

-----end of chappie------

Oi…I hope that wasn't too crappy! Once again I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thankfully, I am over the writers block for the time being. Hopefully, it will not return.

Thanks again for all your ideas! I loved them all!

Please review…(_puppy dog eyes_) Pweeeeeaaase???


	6. Tears and Coffee

**disclaimer:** Ok, you guys finally caught me! I am indeed your beloved J. K. Rowling – yes, yes, please hold the applause – under a pseudonym on Fan Fiction net. You see, I secretly am a huge Harry/Draco shipper, but my publisher is homophobic, so alas, I cannot write male/male relationships in the main series. But isn't that what fanfiction is for? I do own Draco and Harry, and those sexy men are mine…forever! muahahahah! Anyway, I will be selling my _authentic_ autographed photographs for $50 apiece…You can't beat that price anywhere! So send in your order forms, my dearly beloved fans! And enjoy the story, written by yours truly!

-b-p-b-p-b-p-

**A/N:** for the slower readers here, no, I am **_not_ **J. K. Rowling (never was, never will be) and I **_do not_** own anything or anyone related to Harry Potter (sadly!). But a fangirl can pretend, can't she? I was being **_sarcastic_** in the disclaimer. And if you do not know what sarcastic is…then, I worry about you.

**Chapter Six**

Narcissa knocked on her darling son's door. "Draco, honey? Will you please let mummy in?" she asked politely, keeping the worry out of her voice.

Draco had come home from school, looking as though he was on the verge of crying, and he had locked himself in his room right away. Narcissa had been trying to get him to let her in since, and has been knocking on his door for the past hour or so.

A muffled sound drifted through the door, and the beautiful sound of a lock being undone finally graced a worried mother's ears.

Narcissa watched as her son's door opened slowly, revealing a disheveled Draco. His face was dry, although Narcissa could see the remnants of tears.

"Yes, mother?" Draco asked stiffly, not looking her in the face. He had hoped she would leave him alone after the first half hour of trying to get him to let her in, but obviously, he had been wrong. He should have known, honestly, since Narcissa never backs down when she's serious.

Narcissa ignored her son's question, and instead walked right by him, into his room, and sat neatly on the bed. Looking back at him, for he was still by the door, she patted the space next to her inviting him to join her, as though he were but a small child again.

Draco sighed, but sat next to his mother anyway. Immediately, she pulled him into a motherly embrace exactly like she used to do when he was little when he needed to be comforted. Stroking his hair gently, she felt a wetness on her shirt and knew her beloved son was crying again, though shehe'd never admit it.

"Oh Drakie, please tell me what is wrong! Don't let yourself suffer like this," she half pleaded, though in a gentle voice.

Draco hated being weak, crying like he was at the current momentinto his mother's chest as he had done when he was a child. But he couldn't help it – he loved his mother, and knew she loved him, and there was something comforting about her holding him. Deciding that talking to someone would help immensely, Draco told her everything in a muffled voice – from his first day of school when he first saw Harry, to when he and Harry kissed until the latter pushed him away.

Narcissa frowned when the story was over, and she didn't realize she had stopped stroking her son's hair until said son pulled back and looked at her worriedly. This time it was he who asked, "Mother, what is wrong?"

_Oh Merlin, please let her not be upset about me being gay,_ he begged silently.

Looking her son in the eye, she spoke gently yet firmly, "Do_ not_ tell me you are just giving up on this Harry, Draco."

Well, that sure was the last thing he had expected her to say. "M-mother, what can I do? He…He said-" he began, feeling tears burn his eyes again. Narcissa snorted, causing Draco to stare at her with wide eyes – what part of this was funny??

"Darling, if what you said about him was accurate, then it is so _obvious_ he is smitten with you," she drawled, rolling her eyes slightly.

Draco pouted. Sometimes his mother seriously reminded him of a teenager. "But mum, he said-" he tried to explain again, only to be cut off by another snort.

"Dracie-" Draco winced at his nickname "-it's obvious he only said those things because he thinks he's protecting you from that Riddle kid. Honestly, if you think that this boy does not return your feelings, then the saying 'dumb blonde' must be true – in your case, that is," the woman replied to the now wide-eyed Draco. He had never even thought that Harry may have been trying to protect him from Riddle. Speaking of Riddle…

"Mother, aren't you worried about Riddle? I mean, I'm not, but I'd think you would be screaming at me to stay away from him, as he did threaten me…" he trailed off, studying Mrs. Malfoy very carefully.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Honey, to me he sounds just like a guy who is possessive of Harry," she said, "Poor boy," she added thoughtfully, referring to Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow – he thought Riddle's obsession was a little more than that – but did not press the matter further. "So, my darling mother, exactly what do you suggest for me to do to win Harry's heart," he drawled, his tears long forgotten.

Narcissa smirked. "My darling son, we have many plans to discuss."

--bpbpbpbp—

Harry sat at Starbucks, swirling his coffee around his cup, staring as he created mini-whirlpools out of the fragrant brown liquid. He ignored the cold looks he was receiving from other Hogwarts High attendees (since Starbucks was the 'in' place to hang out after school).

He honestly didn't know why he bothered to come. All he knew was that after he left Draco, he had brushed pass Ron Weasley's clique and Hermione had passed him a note, telling him to meet her at Starbucks at 3:30.

Why _did_ he come? Harry sure as hell didn't know. Maybe because he had a death wish (after all, the other students looked ready to kill him). Or maybe because pushing away the only person who cared for him had left him emotionally unstable, and as a result, he wasn't thinking logically. Looking up from his coffee, he glanced out the window, for he had chosen a window seat, and watched people passing by for a few minutes. However, that soon turned out to be boring.

Harry sighed and glanced at his beat-up wristwatch. 3:33. She was late. Sure, only by three minutes so far, but considering Harry's life could be in danger by the mere presence of him…

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you came," said a feminine voice. Harry looked up and was met by the smiling face of Granger as she slid into the chair across from him. _About time,_ he thought as he nervously glanced around at the surrounding people. Many had their mouths hanging open, unable to believe that someone was sitting with him. Sure, Hermione may not be the most popular girl in school, but she was way more popular than Harry.

The bewildered expressions turned into sneers, and Harry refocused his gaze on the girl across from him.

"You wished to meet, Granger?" he asked coolly, scanning her face suspiciously for any ulterior motives.

Hermione felt a pang within her as she noted what Harry was doing. _I deserve it, _she thought, _I was a bitch to him for years, after all._ Clearing her throat slightly, she spoke gently, playing with her gold necklace nervously. "Well, I…sorta wanted to apologize…for, well, how I treated you…in the past. I…I really regret it, and…I…oh, well, I…I wanted…no, I hope…that we can become…friends?" she finished, looking nervously at Harry.

Harry knew that she was telling the truth, for he saw no false emotions in her eyes. Opening his mouth, he was about to speak, but never had a chance for at that moment-

"WHAT IN THE BLEEDING HELL IS THIS, HERMIONE?!" an angry voice bellowed.

The two looked up to see the beet red face of Ron, anger shining in every bit of his face. Behind him stood the rest of his lackeys, each and every one of them looking equally furious and/or confused.

Hermione gulped, but spoke in a strong and surprisingly cold voice. Even Harry found himself flinching at the sound of it.

"You were spying on me, Ronald?"

If possible, the weasel's face flushed with anger even further as he spat out, "Lucky thing I bloody fucking did. I leave my _girlfriend_ alone for a few minutes, and I find her, not only _talking_ to, but _apologizing_ and offering _friendship_ to…to _Potter_!" he exclaimed, malice dripping in his voice when he said Harry's name.

Hermione's eyes narrowed with fury. "You do not own me, Ronald. I can associate with whom I wish, when I wish."

"I _do not own you_?!" the red-head yelled, "You are my _girlfriend_. Of course I own you, you whore!"

Before anyone knew what happened, Ron was howling with pain as he covered his bleeding nose, for Hermione had sprung up and punched him.

"Ronald Weasley, I am not your girlfriend anymore! Now _leave Harry and me alone_," she hissed, eyes flashing. Harry was impressed by this girl – she wasn't what he had always assumed she would be.

Amazingly, the Weasel Gang left, leaving the two in peace. However, now both of them, including Granger, were receiving cold glares from the rest of the occupants.

Hermione turned back to face Harry, becoming shy all over again. "Um…so, will you be my friend?" she asked again in a small voice, fingers playing with her necklace nervously again.

Harry stared at her with his bright green eyes. "Sure, why not?" he said. Hermione's face broke into a wide grin as she yelped with pleasure, causing Harry to stare at her in surprise. The bushy-haired girl's face flushed with embarrassment. The rest of the time they made friendly conversation with each other, slowly learning more about one another.

Needless to say, one onlooker, watching the pair through the window from across the street, was not happy with this.

----end of chappie----

Oooooo, cliffie…sorta. (_fake announcer voice_) Who was that spying on Hermione and Harry? A crazed Riddle? A jealous Draco? A furious Ron? And will Narcissa pay for underestimating Riddle? For the love of all that is good, will Harry and Draco ever get together?! To find out the answer to all of these balmy questions, stay tuned for the next episode…er…._chapter_…of Hogwarts High!

a/n: Thanks for all of your reviews…I appreciate them! (_hugs each reviewer)_

Someone mentioned something about not letting the angst take over in this story, and I want to say that I am trying really hard _not_ to let that happen…For some reason, I just automatically write angsty stuff (must be because I have such a fucked up life lol)

So if this story gets too angsty (I want _one_ of my stories at least to be semi-happy), I give you my permission to send a howler to me via owl!! x-x

Now please review! If you don't wish to review for my sake, then at least review for the sake of our beloved Draco and Harry…they get really depressed if we receive no reviews _(glances over at the two boys)_

**Draco:** Harry, you look damn hot in black.  
**Harry:** Of course I do, Draco.  
**Draco:** (_gives predatory growl; pounces on Harry. Both begin snogging each other senseless)_

Heh, heh…Um, well, even though they look happy at the moment, they are actually truly depressed and will only cheer up with reviews (_moans are heard)_ err…yeah! So press the little button and review!


	7. Shopping!

**Disclaimer:** Heh…I'm still not the wonderful JKR. And no, I don't own anything related to HP…including the two sexy men that I have dedicated my pitiful life to writing fanfictions about them finally being in a relationship with each other because they are so damn perfect for one another and it's so bloody obvious and if they do not get together in the books I'll be pissed and will have to keep writing ficcys about them and now I'm just rambling on so I'll shut up and get on with the story.

**Review Comment:  
angry person:** Apologies if in the first chapter I offended anyone by making it seem as though England has no music and etc. I didn't mean to. And I _do_ know that England has good music...I don't think its a hole in a cave.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry strummed his fingers on the tabletop as he waited for Hermione to come back from the ladies room. Glancing around, he glared at his fellow classmates who were looking at him as though he were a large smear of dirt that was marking an otherwise perfect marble floor and won't come up no matter how many times you Swiffer Wet-Jet it. Hell, even some of the Starbucks employees- who he didn't even know- were glaring at him.

"C'mon, Granger…what's taking you so long? I would like to get out of here alive, mind you," Harry murmured as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. A small chime coming from a bell attached to the entrance of the café rung, and Harry turned to see who was entering.

A tall, slim, beautiful blonde woman, dressed in what were obviously expensive clothes, entered gracefully, eyes quickly scanning the room. Her eyes rested on Harry, who immediately felt his face flush. However, the moment –if you could even call it that- was interrupted by a certain, sexy, blonde teenager named Draco Malfoy following the woman through the door. The blonde's silver gaze followed the woman's, and his lips curved into the tiniest- yet very seductive – smirk. Harry gulped and panicked. He had avoided Draco since Harry had rejected him…he couldn't get caught now.

"Harry!"

The raven-haired boy turned away to see Hermione moving between tables and chairs rapidly, grinning widely. Following her was another girl who looked Asian, who was also grinning.

Hermione and the stranger reached Harry's table, and the bushy haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, look, I would really appreciate it if we leave now," he said nervously, sneaking a quick glance over to where the woman and Draco had been standing in line. Now, the woman was alone, wearing an amused and satisfied smirk as her companion had begun to make his way towards Harry.

"But why…" Hermione trailed off when she noticed Draco getting closer, and Harry beginning to fidget even more. _Harry must still be avoiding Malfoy,_ she realized. Hermione nodded at Harry and turned to face the other girl. "Cho, how about we go to the mall instead?"

The girl called Cho eyed Harry and nodded. Hermione grinned when Harry immediately bolted out the entrance after getting approval, and she and Cho followed close behind. Hermione turned to take a quick look at Malfoy, who glared at her in return.

b-p-b-p-b-p

Narcissa watched as her son stomped back to her, receiving disapproving glares at the noise he made with each step. The woman rolled her eyes – honestly, Draco acted like such a _baby_ at times.

"Drakie-poo, please abstain from causing such a raucous whilst walking. It is quite embarrassing," she drawled when her son stopped to stand next to her in line. Narcissa ignored the deadly glare that was sent her way.

"Mum, do not call me that in public," the blonde boy said through gritted teeth, referring to being called 'Drakie-poo.'

Narcissa just snorted. "Whatever you say, darling dumpkins. I will call you what I wish when you behave like a baby," she laughed, watching as a pink tinge appeared on Draco's face. Becoming more serious, Narcissa continued, "So, I assume that that was Harry Potter?"

Draco settled down, and his hand curled into a fist as he remembered how _his_ Potter was now hanging around with Granger and whoever the hell that other girl was. "That was him," he answered, eyes narrowing. Narcissa made a sound of approval.

"Mmmm yum. I must say, Draco, you have a _fine_ taste in men. Why, if I didn't love your father so much, I would do _anything_ to get into your Harry's pa-" she began.

"MUM!" Draco cried out in alarm, wide-eyed and desperately trying to get mental images out of his mind. Narcissa rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Darling, I was joking. Don't worry…I'm not about to seduce your future-boyfriend," she assured her son, eyes glinting with amusement, "But seriously, you do have a fine taste in men. He is a handsome boy."

Draco shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't believe my own _mother_ finds joy in tormenting her _only child_ with horrible mental images of things happening between herself and _my_ soon-to-be boyfriend."

Narcissa laughed, causing the red-haired woman in front of them in line to turn around and scoff. Ignoring the woman, Narcissa got a wicked glint in her eye, and whispered something into her son's ear, smirking as his eyes went wide with horror; the type of horror that is the result of receiving more bad mental images from your mother who at times acts like just another teenager.

"MUM!!"

b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p

Hermione, Harry, and Cho finally reached the mall after walking for a few minutes. Well, perhaps walking is not the correct term – it was more of Harry sprinting as fast as he could, followed by two panting girls, trying to persuade him to slow down.

"Harry-" _breath _"-you do realize-" _gasp_ "-that Malfoy wasn't-" _pant _"-following us?" Hermione inquired between pants. Harry had the decency to look sheepish at least, and mumbled an apology to his female companions.

Cho cleared her throat, and pulled a mirror out of her petite, hot pink purse. "It's ok… Harry is it?" she asked as she checked her hair and make-up.

Hermione gasped, remembering she still hadn't introduced the pair. "Harry! I want to introduce you to my best friend, Cho Chang from L.A.! Actually, she's my pen pal, but she's moving here, and will be attending our school! Isn't this great? I _was_ going to introduce you two at Starbucks, but you just _had_ to get out of there, away from your Malfoy friend. Cho, this is Harry Potter. He goes to my…well, now it's_ your_ school as well- but anyway! That's besides the point at the moment! Harry, meet Cho; Cho, meet Harry," Hermione said quickly and excitedly. Harry was shocked at the girl's behavior. Hermione was acting as though they had known each other for years, not as if they had just become friends less than an hour ago. He glanced at Cho - who had finished preening in her mirror and was now eyeing him – and nodded a quick greeting. Cho however, seemed to have other plans.

"Mmmmm…Harry Potter…that name has a _lovely_ ring to it," Cho said in a low voice, as she grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. After the shaking part of this tedious task was done, the emerald-eye boy tried to pull away, but Chang held on tight, and just pulled Harry closer as the trio began walking around the mall. "Walk close to me, _Harry_," she purred, "It makes me feel more comfortable with a man such as yourself near by."

Harry looked toward Hermione for help, but the bushy-haired girl just smirked at Harry and shook her head 'no,' whilst obviously suppressing laughter. Giving Granger a glare, Harry pulled his arm and hand out of Cho's grip, and put some space between himself and her.

Cho pouted, but before she could continue making moves on Harry, Hermione decided to step in, and yanked Cho into the nearest store. Harry followed, but when he looked around and realized what store he was in _exactly_, the raven-haired boy jumped out as though he had been burned by boiling water.

"_Victoria Secret_? You're actually going to shop _here_?" he accused, ignoring the giggles erupting from his new feminine friend and her pen pal.

"Yes, Harry, we are," Hermione said, still laughing.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do during the duration of your stay _here_?" Harry demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "How about you go shopping somewhere else and we'll meet you in the food court in 15 minutes?"

"Or you could join us and I could model-" Cho began flirtatiously, flipping her hair in what she thought was a seductive manner.

Harry backed away and interrupted the girl before she finished that sentence. "Y-you know what? I…I just realized I h-have to pick up something…at….at a store…See ya in 15 minutes!" he said as he hurriedly left, leaving behind an amused Hermione and a pouting Cho.

In fact, Cho turned toward Hermione, still pouting. "Uuaaagh! Why is it so hard for me to get a boyfriend here?! God, if I were in L.A. doing all of this, boys would be throwing themselves at me, begging me to pleasure them! What am I doing wrong?" she ranted, her pout growing. Hermione rolled her eyes. The two began to browse the racks.

"Harry…well, I don't know too much about him since we just became friends, but…well, he's had a rough time socially, and…he's probably not used to girls flirting with him," Hermione said slowly. Cho looked shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with your school? Like, hello! Harry is _hot_! With his body, his eyes, his hair….Mmmmm! And the way he dresses…it's dark and mysterious. Plus, you told me he's artistic, right? That's, like, a bonus…mmmmyyyuummmy," Cho gushed. Hermione had to admit that Cho had a point, but still…she wasn't stupid. She had seen the way Harry had looked at Malfoy, and now the way he was avoiding the blonde, and the way Malfoy was behaving towards her new friend made Hermione believe…

"Um, Cho? I think Harry might be gay."

b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p

Harry wandered into FYE, still shuddering at the thought of Cho. _Who does she think she is?_ He pondered as he browsed the cd selection

_I mean, has she no shame, flirting like that?! It's just…wrong! Uuugh,_ he shuddered picking cd up after cd, only to put it back down.

_Let's see now,_ he thought, refocusing his attention to the cds before him, _crap…crap…crap, crap, crap…crap…ugh – double crap…crappier than crap, crap…Ahhhh, here's one._

Harry walked over to the cashier, and paid for AFI's 'Sing the Sorrow' cd. After paying for it, Harry left, not noticing he was being followed.

b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p

"Um, Cho? I think Harry might be gay."

Cho dropped the thong she had been examining. Gaping for a moment, she regained her senses and quickly picked it up, shoving it back on the rack. "Nonsense," she said quickly, "He isn't gay."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just telling you-" she began, only to have Cho turn angrily to face her, glaring and shaking slightly.

"Shut up!" she yelled, drawing attention to themselves, "Harry isn't gay! He is going to be my boyfriend! He will NOT be like Ced-" Cho's eyes widened as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Hermione looked at her pen pal curiously. "Like _who_?" she inquired. Cho shook her head.

"N-no one. Just an old boyfriend of mine," the other girl explained quickly, turning her attention back to the rack in front of her, "Anyway, even if Harry is gay, I will still make him mine. _No one_ can refuse me," Cho continued, sounding more like her normal self. Hermione sighed. It was obvious Cho was set on Harry.

"Besides," the girl continued, turning to face Hermione, smirking, "Who can resist a girl when she's wearing _this_?" Cho held up a pink lace, very sleezy bra and thong set, still smirking.

b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p

Harry walked into Hot Topic next, glancing at his wristwatch. He had a few minutes till he was supposed to meet up with the girls.

Harry looked around the store, half sadly. He came in here regularly, but he only rarely bought anything. Basically because he had no money. It wasn't as if his aunt and uncle would give him money freely. His only source of cash was the small bank account his parents had left him, and while it had more or less a good amount of money in it, Harry didn't want to spend it all; he wanted to save enough so as soon as he turned 18, he could leave his relatives and live on his own.

Therefore, whenever Harry stepped into Hot Topic, he would always make a mental wishlist, and he vowed that once he had enough money, he would buy everything he ever put on his list.

Looking around, Harry spent a few minutes in this store, adding a few items to his list (mainly band tees). After glancing at his watch again, he cursed.

"Oh shit," he hissed – he was 3 minutes late. Turning, he rushed out of the door, brushing past a figure standing in the shadows that had been watching him.

b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p

"Boss?" came a hesitant voice from the ear piece of Riddle's cell phone.

"Yes?" The purple-haired boy asked impatiently, setting his cigarette down and crushing it with his heel as he strummed his fingers against the wall.

"Yeah, well, everything is almost set up for your plan, boss."

Riddle grinned, although no one could see him. "Good…good. You've been following the boy?"

"Yup."

"And…?"

"Er…and what?"

"Uggh! Has blondie been anywhere near him, you asshole! I gave you _specific_ orders too look out for that bimbo!"

"Oh! Um…no, Malfoy hasn't been near him…"

"…but?"

"But this girl has been hanging around him…really…flirtatiously."

Riddle sighed impatiently. "Yes, yes. I know about Granger. I saw them in Starbucks. At first I admit I was furious, but after thinking about it, I realize she is no threat to our plan. Unlike _blondie_," Riddle said, spitting out 'blondie' like it were the dirtiest thing on earth.

"Errr…well, I was talking about another girl, boss…errr…yeah."

"WHAT?!" Riddle shouted, "What do you mean, 'another girl', you imbecile?"

"Umm…well, this girl – I think Chow Ping is her name – has started to hang around with Harry too…errr…she was really flirtatious."

"…"

"Eh…boss?"

"…"

"Boss?"

"…"

"Err…boss? Ya ain't gonna kill me for this, are you? Heh…"

"…She is just merely a small obstacle to our plan. We'll just have to take care of her. But not now. Now, you have to finish preparations, understand?" came Riddle's calm, cold voice.

"Yes, boss. Of course."

"Oh, and keep a look out for blondie. I want to know right away if he ever talks to Harry."

"Yes, boss."

"Good."

"Well, good bye, Boss."

"Bye, Crabbe," Riddle said as he hung up. Smirking, he stared at the smushed cigarette that lay at his foot.

"Soon, Harry…very soon."

-------------end of chapter

a/n: awww…I know, not much drakie this chappie

but heeeey, there was a lot of _cho_ and i know that everyone just _loves _her...::cough cough::

Reviews encourage me to write, so please review!! Hope everyone's New Year is great so far :P


	8. Drunken Whales

**disclaimer:** sadly, I am not JKR. Trust me, if I were her, the HP books would be a ((_cough))_ _little_ different…ok, maybe not just a little…

A/N: Hee hee, sorry for the long wait…check out my profile if your interested why it took me so long.

Now, to the next chapter…with more of our _beloved_ Miss Cho Chang! Aw, don't you just want to give her a hug? ((eye twitches))

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry! You are _late_!"

Harry shot a glare in the direction of the brown-haired girl who had just chastised him. _Merlin, you'd think I was an hour late, not just five minutes!_ he thought bitterly. Before Harry could reply, however, Hermione and Harry's other companion decided to speak.

"Mmm, Harry! I missed you…I'm _sooo_ glad you're finally here," Cho said in a low voice as she licked her lips, staring intently at Harry. Said boy quickly shut his mouth, forgetting what he was about to say, and raised his eyebrows in disgust.

_Has the bitch no shame!_

Hermione rolled her eyes, and motioned for Harry to take a seat. The green-eyed boy cast a nervous glance at Cho, but sat down nevertheless, scooting as far away from the Asian girl as possible. Cho, however, would have none of this, and immediately latched herself onto the boy tightly, ignoring his yelp of complaint.

"C-Cho!" Harry sputtered, eyes pleading for Hermione to help him. However, Hermione just suppressed her giggles at the boy's discomfort, shaking her head 'no' at Harry's silent plea.

_What the hell! Why does that girl seem to find some weird, sadistic amusement in _my_ torture?_ Harry thought angrily, glaring at Hermione. "Bitch," he muttered darkly.

The brown haired girl's face immediately lost all of its amusement. "Harold James Potter, _do not use such foul language_," she hissed, eyes narrowing in disapproval. Harry just snorted, but before he could reply, the freaky girl who had attached herself to him like a third arm spoke up.

"Awwww, Hermy! Don't be so harsh on sweet Harry," the perverted girl said in an annoyingly ebullient voice. Harry just stared in disbelief at her, immediately regretting it, since Cho met his gaze and sent a wink at him.

_Must…not…attack…her,_ Harry thought, trying to calm himself. As sexist as it may seem (and despite how much he longed to), the boy thought it would be wrong to attack this parasite-like _girl_.

Sighing, the boy fought to control his nerves, sinking back into the bench seat, trying his best to ignore the girls' incessant gossip/chatter.

And of course, he tried his best to ignore Cho herself.

x.x.x.x.xx.x.

**(a/n: in case you can't already tell, Miss Chang shall be character-bashed a lot in this fic. So, if you are a fan of this particular character **(merlin help you if you _are_) **well, I warned you. and in case you _still_ don't get it, I. Hate. Cho. Got it? Good!)**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Harry arrived back to his aunt and uncle's house by 10:00 pm. Silently, he made his way through the front door, and had almost reached his room when –

"Yo, Pothead…c'mere a sec," a voice slurred.

Grimacing, Harry turned around to face his whale-like cousin when he heard Dudley's drawling voice. Fully facing his blob of a cousin, Harry cringed at the site in front of him. Obviously, Aunt Petunia's Dudley Dumpkins was completely smashed at the moment – the emerald-eyed boy could _smell_ the alcohol that practically oozed from the other boy's pores from where he stood.

Dudley stood, leaning against the wall for support, his pudgy face sporting a flush from the amount of alcohol that resided in his body. Harry's cousin's eyes were unfocused, and Dudley began to move toward Harry, the teen walking clumsily, each step proving to be a hard chore.

Harry pushed the fear that had overcome him aside, and spoke as calmly as he could. "Dudley, where are your parents?"

The fat blob dismissed the question for the moment and just continued moving closer, and Harry quickly cast a glance at his bedroom door. Despite, his drunken state, Dudley noticed this small detail, and with an animal-like cry, he lunged the last few steps, successfully slamming his smaller and weaker cousin into the wall before Harry could escape.

"Thur out fer da night," he slurred, his alcoholic breath ghosting across Harry's cheek, causing the smaller boy to gag. Struggling, Harry tried to release himself from the pin Dudley currently held him in. But, the other boy was much stronger and bigger, and Harry's attempts proved to be fruitless. He eventually gave up, knowing that it was useless. He wasn't escaping unless Dudley let him go.

Dudley smiled a drunken, malicious smile; one that secretly made Harry's blood turn cold. "Nnnng…cousin…I'm in da mood fer one of our lil' games," he slurred, watching in his drunken stupor as those deep, emerald eyes flashed with fear and the blood from his cousin's face drain. Then, sluggishly, Dudley punched his cousin in the stomach, and despite his being wasted, the blow had Harry emitting a pain-filled sob.

Grinning devilishly, Dudley stepped back, allowing his frail cousin to fall to the floor, gasping for his breath. Grin turning into a sneer, the fat teen kicked the crumpled boy in the ribs, enjoying the cries that echoed in his ears.

And so, one of the many brutal beatings of Harry Potter began.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, scowling as he heard his happy toddler cousins screech happily as they played around in his room.

The blonde cursed his parents for sticking these hyperactive sugar-high five-year-old machines with him as the adults chatted. Damn it, these kids were giving him a migraine!

It was _his_ room, for god's sake! If the grown ups didn't want to deal with children while they talked, then they should have left the pests out in the bloody street!

Loud laughter rang through the room as the youngest, Madri, tackled Irene to the ground.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Draco turned so he was now laying on his stomach, and shoved a feathery soft pillow over his head. For all he knew, those brats could be tearing apart _his_ room at the moment. But did his parents care? Nooooo…

"Fuck," the blonde muttered angrily, the word muffled by the mattress that was smothering the icy blonde's face.

Slowly, Draco's thoughts drifted toward the subject of a certain boy that had been occupying his mind as of late. Yep, Harry Potter.

Deep, emerald eyes invaded his mind, as the blonde let out a despairing moan. Ever since that kiss, he'd been lusting after Potter ten times as much, and right now, he would do anything to have the raven-haired beauty laying under him, their firm bodies pressed tightly together.

Phantom hands roamed over Draco's back as he imagined the green-eyed boy arching under him, pleading for more.

_O-oh gods,_ Draco thought, his breath quickening. Suddenly the room felt 100 degrees hotter, and the blonde let out another frustrated moan as he realized he was becoming hard.

_Damn you, Potter!_

Breath becoming raspier, Draco began to get lost in his daydream as he shut his eyes. _Phantom-Harry once again appeared under him, his skin illuminated by some mysterious light. Those normally bright eyes became dark with lust, and those soft, pink lips were parted slightly as a flush filled the raven-haired teen's pale face._

"_Oh god, Draco…more." A husky voice broke the silence._

_Draco began sucking on the nape of the small boy's neck, moaning as phantom fingernails dug into his back. The boy under him arched up as Draco began playing with his nipples while suckling, causing their erections to press together. Gasping, the blonde pulled away from the phantom's neck, and attacked those in-desperate-need-of-attention lips. Licking Harry's bottom lip, he kissed greedily as he was granted access to the inside of the hot mouth, and immediately tongues began a battle._

_Mmmm…all the wonderful tastes in the world all put in here. He broke away from the kiss, half-regretfully, and stared down at the angel below him._

"_D-Draco…I need you. Love me." Phantom hands tugged the blonde closer, and those dark emerald eyes looked up at him, pleadingly and full of need._

_Draco smiled, and moved his face down towards the other boy's, as his hands began to roam south, and their mouths met once again in a kiss that was fueled by hunger. The blonde was about to prepare the smaller boy-_

"Arghhhh! What the hell!" Draco shouted as he bolted upright, causing the pillow that had been covering his head to go flying into the wall. Catching his breath, he turned around, and found himself staring at his normally hyper little cousins, who were for once silent and staring at him with confused looks on their faces. Shivering, he glared as he realized that icy-cold water had been dumped down his back.

"Ummm…Drakie?" a small voice to his left asked. Tearing his glare from the puzzled faces, he turned to his side, and saw a small boy sitting next to him on the bed, holding an empty paper cup.

The small boy, like all the others in the room, had platinum blonde hair, pale, aristocratic features, and gray eyes, though unlike Draco's, this boy's had flecks of blue in them.

"Gabe," the blonde teen said coldly, a murderous scowl crossing his features. The small boy – who was no more than 6 or 7 – gulped, and quickly shuffled off of the bed, looking down at his feet when he finally stood back up. Like all of the small occupants in the room, he was slightly afraid of his older cousin.

"Gabriel Nathaniel Vladimir Malfoy, you better have a helluva reason for dumping bloody _ice water_ down my back," Draco said quietly, but dangerously, his voice leaving an oppressive silence lingering in the air.

Gabe let out a nervous laugh, and quickly hid the hand that was holding the guilty cup behind his back, as though that act alone would appease his cousin's wrath. The toddlers around him held their breaths, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Ummm…well, you see," Gabe's small, high voice began as he shuffled his feet nervously, "We…weren't sure what was wrong with you…and…we were scared you were dying, so…we decided to wake you up…" he trailed off.

Draco sneered, letting out a small scoff. "What do you mean, you weren't sure what was wrong with me?"

Gabe looked up, his big, innocent eyes meeting Draco's colder ones. "Well, you were making these weird noises and moving around a lot…we thought you were being attacked by monsters, Drakie!" the small boy half-sobbed. And despite his fears, the boy flung himself, glomping his older cousin. Like mob psychology, the rest of the room followed suit, and soon the shocked and slightly flushed out of embarrassment to having been seen having a pleasure dream by his younger cousins blonde teen found himself being choked to death by toddlers.

_Dammit Potter! Look at the trouble you cause me!_

-

Harry groaned as he looked at his reflection. His whole body was aching, and even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed at the moment, he knew he had to do something about his bruises.

Cringing, Harry cleaned out the cut on his lip with warm, soapy water, and fought to keep the tears that were burning in his eyes from spilling.

This wasn't the first time his older cousin had beaten him up due to being intoxicated, nor would it be the last.

Finished cleaning his lip, Harry slowly and gently rolled up the hem of his shirt, revealing his black, blue, and yellow chest. A look of disgust crossed his face as he looked at the bruises that marred his skin. Hesitantly, he touched his rib cage, and gasped a choked breath as his body filled with pain. Quickly enough, the gasp turned into violent coughing that shook his whole body. Blindly grabbing for a tissue, he pulled one out of the box and held it over his mouth as his throat burned with each hacking cough. When the fit passed, Harry, with trembling hands pulled the Kleenex away from his mouth, sad eyes looking at the bright red that stained the white tissue

This was going to be one helluva night, that's for sure.

**-end of chappie**

a/n: well, sorry for the shortness! and sorry for the wait once again. my computer usage time is limited by my nazi parents because they found out about, as they phrased it, 'a bad habit of mine', and needless to say, they were none to pleased. thusforth, they limit all computer access for me.

apologies again!

a/n2: don't you all feel bad for harry? I do…sorry Harry that I have to torture you…and yay! more draco in this chapter (we all love dray, right? _dares anyone to say no_)

-

OMFG! (_stares at screen in disbelief)_ over 120 review….(_pinches self)_ I feel…so loved! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you all! I love reviews!

honestly, I cannot describe how happy reviews make me…it is impossible to put the feeling down in words!

-

(_smiles sweetly_) review or I'll make Harry fall madly in love with that slut Cho!  
-Draco: NOOOOOOOO!  
-Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

questions? comments? ideas? requests? pack 'em in a box and send with a review!


End file.
